ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hikaru Ijūin
| birth_place = Kita, Tokyo, Japan | nationality = Japanese | height = | years_active = 1984 – Present }} , real name Ken Shinooka (篠岡 建), formerly Tanaka (田中 建), born 7 November 1967, is a Japanese comedian, radio personality, computer game reviewer, and commentator. He was born in Kita, Tokyo. He is married to former idol Mika Shinooka. Media appearances Radio shows * 1988-1990: Ijuin Hikaru no All Night Nippon (Nippon Housou, Wed (2 parts), Fri (2 parts)) * 1989-1990: CREATIVE COMPANY Tomita Waon Kabushikigaisha – Ijuin Hikaru Honbu (CBC Radio) * 1991-1995: Ijuin Hikaru no Oh! Deka-night (Nippon Housou) * 1995-1996: (St.GIGA, Satellaview) * 1995–Present: Ijuin Hikaru Shinya no Baka-chikara (1995〜2000:UP'S,2002〜:Monday JUNK) (TBS Radio) * 1996-1997: (St.GIGA, Satellaview)Kameb. スーパーファミコンアワー番組表 . The Satellaview History Museum. 12 February 2008. * 1998-2000: Ijuin Hikaru Nichiyou Daishougun (TBS Radio) * 2000-2008: Ijuin Hikaru Nichiyoubi no Himitsu Kichi (TBS Radio) TV shows Variety * 24 Feb 1989: Joudan Gahou II (Fuji TV) * 1990: Ucchan Nanchan no Yaru Nara Yaraneba! (as Nanmakun’s warrior victim)(Fuji TV) * 1990: Gigu Gyagu Gerira (Nippon TV) * 1992-1993: Hyu Hyu (Nippon TV) * 1992-1993: Suteki na Kibun De! (TBS) * 1993: Kinyou Mogura Negura (Denki Groove no Panda no Nagare Sagyou) (TV Tokyo) * 1993-1996: Urutora7:00 (Nippon TV) * 1993: Challenge Dai-Ma-Ou (TBS) * 6 April 1994: Jungle TV ~ Tamori no Housoku~ (Mainichi Housou/TBS Series) * 1994-1995: Tensai Tenbi-kun (NHK Kyouiku) * 1995-1997: Game Catalogue 2 (TV Asahi) * 1996-1997: Barikin 7 Kensha no Sakusen (TBS) * 1996-1997: Otona no Asobi-jikan (NHK Sougou) * 1997-1999: Weekend Show (NHKBS2) * 1998-2002: Gamewave (TV Tokyo) * 1999-2001: Rekishi Tanken (NHK Kyouiku) * 2000-2002: Denga na! (later changed to ‘CGTV’) (TBS) * 2000: Tekkou-ki Mikaduki Joyoru (as a TV reporter) (Fuji TV) * 2000-2001: CX NUDE DV (as the presenter, same as in “The Kaigi-shitsu”) (Fuji TV) * 2002-2003: GameBREAK (TV Asahi) * 2002-2004: Zenigata Kintarou (supporter) (TV Asahi) * 2004-2005: Gekkan Ijuin (MONDO21) * 2003-2007: Tora no Mon (only the broadcasts of ‘Unchiku Ou Kettei-sen’, ‘Net Kensaku Yama-kuzushi’ and ‘All Night Tora no Mon’) (TV Asahi) * 2005-2009: Bakushou Mondai no Kensaku-chan (semi-regular panellist) (TV Asahi) * 2007: Quiz Presen Variety Q Sama!! (always appears in the ‘Pressure Study’ intelligent celebrity competition) (TV Asahi) * 2007: Ima Sugu Tsukaeru Mame-chishiki Quiz Zatsugaku Ou (semi-regular panellist) (TV Asahi) * 2007: Hitoshi Matsumoto no Suberanai Hanashi The Golden SP2 (Fuji TV) * 2007-2009: Ijuin Hikaru no Bangumi (BS11 Digital) * 2007: Kaiketsu! Fushigi Sousa-tai (Presenter) (Aomori TV) * 2008-2009: Kashikotsu!! (TV Asahi) * 2009: Ijuin Hikaru no Shin-bangumi (BS11 Digital) Journalism, topical shows and sports * 1993: Nekketsu Dragons Sengen (Chukyo TV) * Around 1996: TV Jan!! (Sports Corner Regular) (Nippon Terebi) * 2003: Hikaru! Sports Kenkyusho (changed to ‘Supoken’ from April 2008) (Nagoya Broadcasting Network) * 2003-2005: Ijuin Hikaru no Yakkyu no Mikata! (changed to ‘Ijuin Hikaru no Yakkyu Ban’ in 2004) (Perfect Choice) * 2004-2007: Sports Tamashii (main caster) (TV Tokyo) * 2007-2008: Super Morning (Wednesday’s main commentator) (TV Asahi) * 2007: NNN News Realtime (panellist on ‘Koko ga Wakaran!’) (Nippon TV) Drama * 1992: Matta Na! (role of the fighter Takimoto) (Nippon TV) * 14 Feb 1996: Furuhata Ninzaburō (the role of clothing official Iwata) (Fuji TV) * 4 Feb 1997: Bayside Shakedown (the role of stalker Noguchi) 5th episode (Fuji TV) * 19 Sep 1997: Shokuinshitsu, final episode (voice role) (TBS TV) * 17 Apr 1998: Kinyou Entertainment Jo-ou Hachi (the role of Saburou Yusa) * 30 Dec 1999: Yonige-ya Honpo (Nippon TV) * 28 August 2002: Shomuni Final (the role of businessman Masaya Sakaki) Film and television * 1994: Kudokiya Show (role of Jin Dokuyaku (毒薬仁)) (Toei Video) * 1994: Shin Funky Monkey Teechee Do-Tsukaretaru nen! (Pony Canyon) * 1995: Fatman Brothers~Hyakkan Tantei~ (Director and Appearance, formed a rap group ‘FATMAN BROTHERS’ with Hidehiko Ishizuka (石塚英彦) and Taguchi Hiromasa (田口浩正), also in charge of the theme song) (Bandai Visual) * 1996: Sūpā no Onna (Supermarket Woman, Toho) * 1997: Marutai no Onna (Woman of the Police Protection Program, Toho) * 1997: Himitsu no Kaden (Toho) * 1997: Flanders no Inu (the role of a judge’s voice, Shochiku) * 1999: Camera3 Jashin Kakusei (the role of a policeman around Kyoto station, Toho) * 2001: Go! (Nikkatsu) * 2003: Gozamareji (Creative Akuza) * 2007: Gegege no Kintarou (the voice of Nurikabe) (Shochiku) * 2008: Gegege no Kintarou Sennen Noroi Uta (the voice of Nurikabe, Shochiku) * 2018: It Comes DVDs * 2008: Tokuten Eizou (directed by Cream Stew’s Teppei Arita (有田哲平)) (Victor Entertainment) * 2008: Ijuin Hikaru no Bangumi no DeeVeeDee Vol.1 (Pony Canyon) * 2008: Ijuin Hikaru no Bangumi no DeeVeeDee Vol.1 (Pony Canyon) Bibliography * Ijuin Hikaru no Oh! Deka-oo Hyakka (Nippon Housou Publishing, ) * Shiawase no Tsubo (Shueisha, ) * Silver Senryuu Kitamakura (Nippon TV, ) * Ijuin Hikaru to Bengoshi Ishida Takeshi no Momegoto Kaiketsu Daishougun (Shougakukan, ) * The Kaigishitsu (co-written with Miurajun and Gorou Yamada (山田五郎), Mitsunobusha, ) * Kyuman-Yakkyu Manga Shaberita-oshi! (Jitsugyo no Nihon Sha, ) * D.T. (co-written with Miurajun, Media Factory, ) * No Hanashi (Takarajimasha, ) * No Hanashi ni (Takarajima, ) CD * ‘Hoshizora no Passport’, Yui Haga, Sony Music Cause Kabushikigaisha, 1990 * ‘ARAKAWA Tamashii’, Arakawa Rap Brothers, Sony Music Cause Kabushikigaisha * ‘Zenraman no Theme’, Saburou Maruhadaka and Zenraman Brothers Band, Sony Music Cause Kabushikigaisha, 1993 * ‘FATMAN BROTHERS’, FATMAN BROTHERS (Hikaru Ijuin, Hidehiko Ishizuka(石塚英彦), Hiromasa Taguchi(田口浩正)), Pioneer LDC, 1995アマゾン該当ページ試聴可能 * Ijuin Hikaru Senkyoku Oba Kayou (label: EMI Music Japan ASIN: B000228X0A) Omnibus 2004 * ‘Nippon Mukashi-banashi~Fairy Stories~10th Edition’, Hikaru Ijuin, Youko Kon( 今陽子), Shingo Tsurumi (鶴見辰吾), Mami Yamase (山瀬まみ), Columbia Music Entertainment, 2005; Horipro talent agency’s 45th anniversary recitation album series (Horipro star talent reading Japan’s old tales)https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B000BU6PEY/視聴 Serials * Ijuin Hikaru Sekkin ni Tsuki Game Keihou Hatsureichuu ‘Shuupan Famitsu’ (Enterbrain) – Column Series * Yuukan TU-KA (TU-KA Original Contents) 3 times weekly, but the publication ended on 29 Sep 2006. The later published ‘No Hanashi’ and ‘No Hanashi ni’ included improved and revised versions of the contents. References Category:1967 births Category:Japanese comedians Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Living people Category:Comedians from Tokyo